Scrapbooks
by Inevitably-A-Muggle
Summary: Kurt finds out about Cooper and wants to know more, so Blaine shows him a scrapbook they made years back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the beginning of a fic I already posted and took down. I decided to go in a different direction with it so it didn't have to be oneshot. I know I'm not the best writer, but ideas pop into my head and I like to get them out there. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... though I do own a H2$ Playbill with Darren's face on it.**

* * *

"We were always pretty close," Blaine explained as he pulled a large blue scrapbook out from his bookshelf and sat next to Kurt on the bed. "Even for our seven year age difference." He let the book rest in his lap, a picture of him and his brother placed behind the plastic slip on the middle of the cover, with the words "Cooper and Blaine" written nearly across the top. "We lost contact a couple years ago when he graduated college and left Ohio."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at how Blaine spoke about his brother, he obviously idolized him. The smile slowly faded at Blaine's last words, though it did explain why Kurt had only just met the older Anderson, who had flown in at his late receiving of the slushie incident news. In his defense, his secretary had failed to deliver the message from their father. "Oh honey," he murmured softly, rubbing Blaine's shoulder comfortingly.

Blaine shook it off, pecking Kurt's cheek as a thanks before opening the scrapbook so one side sat on either of their legs.

Small smiles graced both of the boy's lips at the first page. There was only one picture; a seven year old Cooper Anderson beaming down at his newborn baby brother as he held him in his arms. You could tell from the look in his eyes that he already treasured Blaine, or as he liked to think of him at this age, 'His shiny new toy.'

"What's that?" Kurt asked as he moved Blaine's hand from where it was resting on the corner of the page, revealing an arrow pointing to a woman's hand in the picture, hovering near Blaine's head. He gingerly moved his boyfriend's hand the rest of the way, reading over the commentary written by the two brothers with a laugh.  
**Why didn't she trust me? I never did anything THAT bad when I was 7.  
**_No, you waited until you were 8 for that.  
_**Quiet, short stack.  
**_This is __my__ scrapbook, Coop.  
_**Oh yeah… LET'S VANDALIZE MINE!**

Blaine laughed softly, looking over at Kurt. "And we did," He assured him, referring to the last comment. They made these scrapbooks before Cooper went off to college. Both were identical, except for the brother's commentary.

Kurt just looked from the page to Blaine, a smirk gracing his lips. "Short stack?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

A slight blush creeping up his neck, Blaine let out an embarrassed laugh and turned back to the book.

They spent a good half an hour, slowly flipping through the pages while Blaine explained the stories behind the photos and comments, and Kurt hung adoringly on his every word.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the rest of the fic that was posted before (slightly changed) from here on out, new stories will be coming.**

**Disclaimer: I still own none of the characters... Though I do own the Human EP.**

* * *

Flipping through the scrapbook, they came across a photocopy of a crayon drawing. "Did you draw that?" Kurt giggled, pointing to the image.

Looking down at the drawing, Blaine nodded, laughing quietly at the poorly drawn version of himself, his brother, and a crossed out mermaid labeled 'Me', 'Ariel', and 'Copper'. "Coop has the original version in his."

The older boy smiled softly, looking from Blaine back to the scrapbook. "Why is this drawing so special though?" He asked with slight confusion.

* * *

"_My best friend is my Mommy," A small girl said as she pulled a tiny Blaine Anderson over to a small table. They sat next to one another, an 8X11 piece of paper in front of both of their seats._

"_Why not me?" Blaine asked, crinkling his nose as he brushed a curl away from his eyes._

_The girl dropped the crayon she was reaching for and turned to look at Blaine. "Because you're a boy," she said simply before picking up the crayon again._

"_Oh…" Blaine murmured back sadly, deciding he should pick somebody else to be safe. It took no time to make a new decision. He excitedly reached for a red crayon, making sure he would have it ready, before he started drawing. He was in deep concentration, his tongue just barely poking out of the corner of his mouth, as he drew his best friend like his teacher assigned._

_As he was just about to add himself to the picture, the little girl leaned over and broke his concentration. "Who's that?" She asked curiously, pointing to his drawing. Blaine's answer of 'Ariel' made her shake her head quickly. "She can't be your best friend," she fought in a very Hermione-esque tone. "She lives under water, and she's a girl!"_

_The first reason made a lot of sense to Blaine, but he still didn't understand the second. He quickly crossed out the mermaid and started to draw again. This time, the finished product got his friend's seal of approval._

"_Cooper! Cooper!" Blaine yelled hours later as he ran to where his brother was doing homework at the kitchen table._

"_What is it, B?" The eleven year old asked as he lifted his younger brother onto his lap. Blaine excitedly slapped the drawing onto the table, grinning as his brother looked it over. "I'm your best friend?" Cooper asked with a smile, receiving an enthusiastic nod from Blaine. "You're my best friend too, Blainey," He promised in an adoring tone, hugging his brother. "…But my name's not copper."_

* * *

"I still think I should have kept it at Ariel."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time!"_

_Blaine groaned and slapped his hands over his ears. "Shut up, Coop!" He whined, receiving a smirk from his older Brother. Figuring the singing had stopped; Blaine slowly uncovered his ears and picked up his alligator shaped knife before going back to making his sandwich._

_"Peanu-"Cooper's face fell and he stopped singing as a small hand shot across his sandwich, leaving a line of grape jelly. "My sandwich!" He yelled, obviously overreacting. "It's ruined with this mockery of a jelly that doesn't taste like strawberries."_

_Giggling, Blaine when back to carefully spreading the jelly onto his sandwich. "Now your sandwich will be yummier because it'll taste like grape," He promised the older Anderson with an innocent grin._

_Cooper gasped and shook his head. "It won't taste like grape!" He retorted. "It'll taste like purple." He jabbed his hand at the jar with a sneer. "You lie, jelly! You're made of purple not grapes."_

_Blaine watched his brother with wide eyes before jumping off the stool he was using the reach the counter and running out of the kitchen. Since he liked 'grape' jelly so much, he was really excited to ask to eat a purple._

_Five minutes later, the five year old marched back into the kitchen, his arms crossed and his curls bouncing with each stomp of his foot._

_Cooper turned to his brother with a raised eyebrow, holding his arms out. "What's wrong, short stack?" He asked quietly._

_Blaine stood his ground, ignoring the offered hug. "Daddy said purple's a color, not a flavor," He mumbled, looking utterly disappointed._

_He tried not to laugh, he really did, but the moment was too perfect. A grin broke out across Cooper's face before he snorted. "I guess they taught me wrong in school," he offered at his brother's sad eyes. "Maybe I'll get to go back to kindergarten and be with you." He cut both their sandwiches as he spoke, carrying them to the table._

_"Really?" Blaine asked excitedly before running over to Cooper and hugging his legs tightly. He quickly pulled away when he noticed his sandwich cut into squares. "Those aren't triangles!" He yelled._

_Before he could stop himself, Blaine had poked his finger into his sandwich, climbed up onto the chair and wiped the PB&J on Cooper's nose. "Fix it." He demanded._

_Laughing, Cooper shook his head and wiped the goo off his nose. "I can't, squirt," He explained with a shrug._

_Blaine pouted and crossed his arms. "Fix it." He repeated, starting to tear up at this point. "I only eat triangles."_

_With a sigh, Cooper took Blaine's sandwich back to the counter and started cutting all four squares diagonally in half. "There," He smiled, putting the sandwich back down on the table. "Eight triangles all for you," He murmured softly._

_Before Blaine could respond, Cooper was walking over to the fridge and pulling out the milk. "You want the pink cup?" He asked, already knowing the answer as he pulled both a pink and blue plastic cup out from the cabinet and filled each halfway with milk._

_As the older boy carried the cups to the table, he froze at the sight of his little brother staring down at his chest with big, sad eyes. "What's wrong, squirt?" He asked, setting the cups on the table and resting a hand on Blaine's shoulder._

_Blaine didn't say anything, so Cooper was forced to investigate. "You got a little jelly on your bowt—Oh…" He licked his lips in thought before carefully taking the white bowtie off his brother and walking over to the counter._

_Despite the smaller boy's attempts to see what Cooper was doing, he was stuck staring at his brother's leg._

_"Here you go," Cooper smiled, handing the now purple polka dotted bowtie to Blaine._

* * *

"I still have the bowtie," Blaine laughed, looking over at Kurt.

Kurt was still smiling down at the picture of a five year old Blaine, proudly wearing his jelly speckled tie. "Jelly's a good look for you," He teased before closing his eyes as he boyfriend shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
